Severus Snape Severed
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: A non typical spin on what Severus Snape's home life was like to make him into the grumpy, old, sad Potion's Master he is. Will anybody save Severus or will he be destined to a life of doom and tragedy?
1. Chapter 1: A House or A Home?

**Severus Snape Severed:**

**Chapter One: A House Or A Home?**

****

A lone figure stood out the front of a messy mansion. It wasn't his house, not his home, just a residence. The man bent his head down and then shook it side to side before walking up to the door and going inside, taking off his shoes when he stepped in the doorway. "Severus? Is that you darling?" A woman's voice came from the study area, on the other side of the room, past the lounge room. Severus Snape had never called this place a home, it was just a house, a home would be filled with loving voices and happy memories, not an incarnation of abuse. The woman (known to be Severus's mother, Eileen Snape or her maiden name Eileen Prince) answered him, "Severus dear, I'm in the study could you…" A still scream was heard before deafening silence. Severus knew that living in a household with his uncle; Severus ascertained that she probably wouldn't be alright, not without medical treatment straight away, and if his father wanted him then his mother would most certainly die.

Eileen's body was lying in the study doorway, limp, motionless, unresponsive, and a man's voice sounded, "Such a pity, I did enjoy her cooking… Sometimes! Hope you don't miss your mummy already, Snivelly!" A cold laughter rung in Severus's ears, chilling him to the bones. It was his uncle's voice, his uncle Gary, he'd been living with Gary ever since his muggle father's death, that was seven years ago. "Let the world hear how my cowardly nephew is a shame, a dishonour to my family, but that I had the guts to do what the Dark Lord did not!" The man paused and growled at his nephew, "If the Dark-Lord didn't kill you, you should have known that I would. Bringing shame onto our family, you should rot in hell, coward!" His breath smelt like old, matured whisky, the man's speech was slurred and it was clear that Gary was drunk. "Uncle his name is Voldemort, he can't help you with anything, except landing you in prison… you can't hurt me more than you already have!" Severus was holding onto the only memories he had, his only happy memories, memories including his mother, and one red-haired Lily Evans declaring her love for him.

"The dark lord and I will desecrate you in every single way there is boy. There won't be anything left of you once we are finished with you!" Severus's uncle spat on him and said bitterly, "Or you will wish we did! You'll beg and plead for your life!"

"I WILL NEVER BEG OR PLEAD FOR YOU!" There was silence so Severus yelled again, "YOU ARE NO UNCLE OF MINE, I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!"

The older Snape glared at his nephew and said, "It's about time you learn to respect your superior's!" A swing was taken forcing Severus onto the ground. There was an unusual silence between the two and Severus had stood up from his spot on the ground again. A violent punch came from Severus, knocking his uncle over against the desk.

Gary grabbed the collar of his shirt and launched him into the fire, smirking when screaming filled the air, gasps and pants for breath were heard next as Severus tried to forget the immense pain. A blood curling scream filled the room, this scream wasn't pain filled, simply a horrified scream. It came from Eileen; she had woken up and saw her son being pulled out of the fire, then she passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2: Small Hours Of Fate

**Severus Snape Severed:**

**Chapter Two: Small hours of Fate:**

All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But i can not forget  
The way i feel right now

In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain

"STUPID MUGGLES!" Snape cursed (not physically) the radio for playing such sappy, emotional songs, he was never one to cry, to show emotions, his uncle hated when he did that. Though his uncle wasn't here anymore, who was there to please when anybody he'd ever loved had either died or pushed him onto the ground stating he deserved to be there. It wasn't fair, but in his life Severus realised that life wasn't meant to be fair, fate would test you time and time again, it was cruel and demanding, but what could one do against fate? Try to go against it and find out a worse fate then you would have ended up with if you just did what it demanded? He'd had enough of being pushed around, demanded by somebody to do something for them, of what consequence would it be to just get some peace, some sleep at night. How many horrors would visit him during the darkness, how much pain would he have to endure? Surely somebody would notice, wouldn't they? Nobody knew, nobody knew. Nobody could know, for if they knew, they could put the blame onto him he'd be put in Azkaban what would he become? That's just the reason why nobody knew.

It became too much for him, and another flashback hit him. There was his younger self around the age of 26, hunched over a book in the study, writing in it as you could see his hand moving. Doors bang open, "DAMN IT SEVERUS YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN!" His uncle, just as drunk as all those horrible nights but he stood his ground and said, "I haven't done anything!" Severus motioned to stand and was pushed against the desk, "EXACTLY! THE DARK LORD ISN'T HAPPY, NO POTIONS, NO MURDERS, NO NOTHING!"

"I've been busy, Dumbledore is getting suspicious…" The young man was cut off, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, THIS IS YOU'RE LIFE ON THE LINE! YOU'RE WORTHLESS YOU ARE LUCKY THE DARK LORD IS MERICFUL I WOULD HAVE HAD YOU KILLED AT BIRTH, BUT YOU MOTHER INSISTED IT WOULD BE GOOD TO HAVE A BABY BOY! SHE WAS COMPLTELY WRONG!" The older man's voice was slurred, from fury and alcohol, either one was bad when in the room with his nephew. Severus said nothing as he reached behind himself as if scratching his shoulder, his uncle kneeling down trying to prove something; it wasn't like this would make him a monster, a bad person. His shirt was white, his pants a off white somehow that did happen to go well with his shirt, his jacket an emerald green with silver cuffs. Without thinking about it even more he hit his uncles neck like a baseball, the axe went half way through, his uncle's eyes rolling, violent gurgling noises, an attempt to breathe, an attempt to live still, Snape hit his Gary's neck again, his head rolling off the shoulders, body falling limp to the floor in front of Severus's feet, grasping the axe he hacked at where his uncle's manhood would be if he wasn't dead. Spitting onto Gary's dead body, he grabbed the head and threw it into the fire, smiling sickly, smugly as he smelt the smell of burnt flesh, and as he left the office to find his mother he said only six words, "See how you like it now!"


End file.
